


Burning Brighter

by Ponderosa



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Best Friends, Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, M/M, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one, not even Tony, likes to drink alone in the middle of the goddamn day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Brighter

"This is demeaning, you know that, right?" Rhodey swallows the last of his drink and gestures at the girls.

"Matter of opinion."

"Matter of opinion, my ass. Matter of fact." Rhodey punctuates the statement by knocking back the next drink Tony pushes into his hand. He's rounded the corner on a healthy buzz and heading towards a complete breakdown in the good judgment portion of his psyche, but that was Tony's plan all along. No one, not even Tony, _likes_ to drink alone in the middle of the goddamn day.

"The only relevant fact here is that none of these girls can dance." Tony pours a generous amount into each of their glasses and leaves the bottle on the floor. He settles back into cushions that melt under his weight. "You, with the freckles, would it kill you to put a little life into it?"

"How would you feel if that was your sister?"

Tony gives Rhodey a look, designer sunglasses slipping down the bridge of his nose just far enough to peer over the rims. "That depends," he says. Sometime between ten minutes ago and now, the space between them had shrunk to inches. "Is my sister hot?" He wrinkles his nose, and ice clinks in his glass as he takes a sip. "Look, you know I'm an only child, why would you even ask that?"

Rhodey focuses his attention on the hand that just smacked down onto his leg. Drinks and strippers didn't always lead to this. To be honest, a lot of things led to this, but he usually saw it coming. "Because _I_ have a sister."

"Well, is _your_ sister hot? Lay it out for me and be honest. Did she get all the good genes in the family and leave you with the leftovers?" Years of putting up with Tony's bullshit has Rhodey not even batting an eye. "I'm kidding, man, kidding. You know I think you're pretty." Tony's hand tightens on Rhodey's leg, skids up and the flirting turns serious as soon as Tony leans in, warm breath washing over his neck. "Screw these girls, you wanna?"

"Not in front of the teen girl squad," Rhodey says, but he's already turning towards Tony, can already taste the heat and liquor on Tony's tongue.

"Fuck 'em," Tony says. He pulls away, snake quick, and stands up steadily enough that he'd fool most people into thinking he's only had a few. The music goes dead before he claps and one of the girls stumbles as he moves directly towards the door to jerk it open. "Auditions are over, it was lovely having you, and all of you will be paid for your time. Talk to my assistant on the way out."

The girls file past him, clothes bundled in their arms, and as soon as the door clicks shut Tony's fancy sunglasses are on the floor and his attention is all on Rhodey. He does a pretty good strip tease of his own as he unbuttons his shirt and leaves it hanging at his elbows, and he crawls into Rhodey's lap without a word. His mouth is soft past the scratch of his beard as he catches Rhodey's ear between his lips.

"Why do you do this?" Rhodey asks, risking the mood-breaker. There's a hundred questions packed together, and he's not sure which one has Tony breathing out a sigh into his shoulder.

"Not now," Tony insists, and reaches down between them, undoes Rhodey's zipper and worms his hand inside.

Rhodey knows he's not going to wait forever for an answer, that he _can't_ because he won't follow Tony all the way to the grave, at least not like this. Stomach threatening to knot up, his hands find Tony's hips, and he's almost relieved as Tony's skill drags all his attention to the friction of callused fingers on his dick. As usual, Tony's an armful, moaning and writhing and all tongue when his kiss finds Rhodey's mouth.

Rhodey's lost in seconds, background giving way to warm skin and wet, sloppy noises. He shudders down to his core when Tony has both their dicks fisted in one strong hand, and it's hardly a dozen quick tugs and sucking kisses before he loses it. Tony releases him, smile scraping his cheek, and Rhodey can feel the urgent rhythm of Tony's hand as he finishes himself off. Tony goes boneless when he comes, skids all the way to the carpeted floor, and still somehow most of his weight rests on Rhodey.

"I liked the blonde," Tony says after a long moment. He wipes his hand off on his stomach. The reactor in his chest seems to burn a little brighter than it had.


End file.
